


the mom friends

by gyufire



Series: moonjae the mom friends [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mom friends, Struggling, but not stupid, eric is kinda dumb, felix is here for moral support, hyunjae is a bad bitch, jacob comes in with hot chocolate, kevin is badder, rated for language, this will be an ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: going to college means getting out of your parents' embrace and being thrown into the world with no mercy, but if you happen to be adopted by a couple of mom friends, then you'll be good to go.





	the mom friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad and old but it was sitting there and i needed to post it blease forgive  
does the rareship make me special am i edgy doe am i quirky doe  
i don't rly stan stray kids but felix has rights so he gets to be eric's bff

**i. **

eric had a lot of expectations surrounding college, about how was it to live on campus, the social life, the study load, the food, mostly the food. therefore, as soon as he got accepted into university, he started to freak out in the need of answers. naturally, he made his way to kevin’s house to bomb the canadian with an interrogatory, as the older happened to attend the same university as eric had chosen to attend. 

and here he was, eric laid sprawled on kevin’s bedroom floor, in good “panicking teenager” fashion while the older did some sort of fancy journalling and painted aesthetically pleasing pamphlets. the thing with kevin was that he was some sort of personality on campus for students rights and assistance, and for eric that meant that kevin knew what he was talking about when it came to college life. even if it meant answering his really dumb questions.

“is it true that they sell weed at the cafeteria?”

“no, what the fuck”

“yeah, well, are there lots of cafés to study and meet the love of your life?”

“a few, but it’s expensive and impossible, romeo, lay these papers in my bed”

“do you live in the dorms?”

“yeah”

“have the dorms ever caught on fire?”

“probably, hand me the tape”

“creepy, do you think i should move into the dorms?”

“actually, i was thinking about it, you should try to move to this frat they have on campus”

“omg, you want me to become a whore”

“no, no, it’s not that kind of frat, dude, i wouldn’t recommend you to a shitty place, it’s actually really nice, they do a lot of stuff for the community and their brothers, or whatever you call it, usually have successful careers later in life”

“nice, like frats were supposed to be in the beginning”

“yeah, actually the previous president just graduated and i’m close with the new one, so if you want me to talk to him”

eric nodded and stopped talking for a second, actually considering the possibility of being in a frat. he saw kevin smiling softly at his phone as he typed away, probably looking at memes.

“what’s the dumb greek name of the frat?”

“you’ll love it, it’s teta beta zeta”

“shut up”

“and they’ll have three spots open for this year”

eric looked at kevin shocked as the older waved his phone to emphasize the news. 

**ii.**

in the end, eric did manage to get into the frat, after having to carry a watermelon around campus for a week and doing laundry for 8 other men who engaged in sweaty activities daily, he could say he was a part of their family. a surprisingly cool, accepting and loving family, as he learned on the first out-of-the-womb crisis he endured.

sure, he had worked before, cooked before, been on his own and everything, but apparently not having your mom one shout away made everything more difficult. and he realised that now, as his shelf in the fridge was empty, his clothing pile was slowly starting to create a new form of life, he had five assignments due to the next three days that he hadn’t even started yet and felix, his roommate and apparent soulmate, was shaking him awake as he was late for class.

he managed to get felix to stop bothering him with a bit of drama, but a few moments after telling felix to shut the door as he would only open it to “welcome the cold embrace of death” he heard whispering outside his door, more accurately, felix whispering and hyunjae whisper-shouting, because one thing he learned on his time at tbz was that their president could not be quiet even if his life depended on it.

“do you think we should call his mom, hyung?”

“no, we can handle this, we handled worse, felix”

“ok, but he said that he doesn’t believe the sun is real anymore and that all happiness died when he chose to study engineering”

“you quoting memes will not help the case, and also, that’s bullshit he rooms with you and sunwoo, of course he knows the sun exists”

“uwu”

“never say that again, ever”

“sorry”

“have you tried talking in english with him? maybe that’ll make him feel like home”

“hyung, dude, we always talk in english. what about the kevin dude?”

a long pause followed, and now eric was curious as to what was happening, but soon he heard hyunjae talking normally, he assumed that he had called kevin.

“hi, hey, yeah i’m good i’m fine”

“...”

“no, nothing serious happened, no one died, i call you a lot this isn’t a weird thing to do”

“...”

“yeah, actually we have a problem, you know youngjae? cute, all pink, talks a lot”

“...”

“i know but i think he’s listening to this”

“...”

“you see, he’s going through a thing, he isn’t leaving his bed, is only talking in their weird children internet language and he smells bad”

eric would’ve been mad at his hyung but after he said that, apparently kevin went on a rant as hyunjae just made some confirmation noises and hums for about five minutes.

“so i’m gonna try and do that, be mom for the day”

“...”

“ok, thanks kev, i l- thanks, bye”

as the call ended, hyunjae almost kicked the door open, startling both felix and eric, who laid in bed with only his face peeking out of the pink covers.

“good morning sunshine, tis i, your saviour, i have talked to your canadian father and i bring answers to your woes”

“oh my god”

“exactly, your god. now, can you list to me everything that is wrong?”

“everything”

“no, baby, we’re here to help you” and for eric’s surprise, hyunjae sat next to him on the bed and started patting his hair, softly. eric looked up to his hyung and felt his eyes filling with tears, he tried to start speaking but got choked up, so hyunjae just hugged him tight and let the younger cry on his shoulder.

eric didn’t count, but they probably stayed like this for about half an hour, he heard felix actually leaving for his class, wishing him well on his way out. he heard people coming home and passing by the door and hyunjae telling them he had it under control, and after a while he felt someone rubbing his back and when he looked up, jacob stood there with a cup of something steaming, eric smiled tearfully and hoped it was hot chocolate.

“i made you hot chocolate” nice

“thank you, hyung”

eric sat on the bed as jacob left the room and hyunjae smiled at him.

“you wanna try again?”

“yeah ok, alright”

“so, what’s going on?”

“so, i thought i had it under control right? i didn’t.”

“it happens sometimes”

“basically, i miss my mom, but not just because i’m baby, but because being home made it easier to organize myself and the stuff i gotta do”

“i understand, but get this, we can help you out with that, none of us are mothers, but we can be your support system you know?”

“how?”

“can you list to me what you gotta do?”

“i have this two exercise lists to complete, one report to deliver and two analysis…”

“ok, tonight we can all make a big study session in the dining table and i’ll ask juyeon to call chanhee to help you with your exercises and stuff, he’s a friend, he’s doing math”

“thank you, hyung, that’ll be nice”

“what else”

“i haven’t done laundry yet, i mean, i know how to do it, i’m just scared of fucking up my clothes, like painting everything or something”

“i can help you with that, sure, what else?”

“i don’t have any food in my fridge hyung, and i don’t really cook all that well”

“i think juyeon has the afternoon free, he’ll take you to the grocery store and help you with buying actually useful food and stuff, and we can cook something nice for dinner, like soup! anything else?”

“just… i don’t know”

“ok, so right now, you’re going to take a shower, you can use jacob’s fancy shampoo and take your time, and i’ll start selecting your clothes, we’re gonna do some laundry and clean this room, we can ask sunwoo for help once he gets here”

“do you just know everyone’s schedule by heart like that?”   
  


“i have to know who i get to annoy at all times of the day”

“awesome”

“so! let’s get going, once you’ve finished everything, hyung will take you to get ice cream!”

“oh thank you hyung”

eric put his hot chocolate on the bedside table and got up to hug hyunjae thankfully. “you are kinda like a mom”

**iii. **

after some time in college, eric started to get used to living on his own, he joined a dance crew in campus, started to make friends with his classmates and formed an unbreakable bond with his housemates. every other weekend him, felix and sunwoo would make a fort in their room and alternate between playing each one’s favorite video game and during the week they made sure to keep their tbz hyungs happy by spamming their group chat with dumb memes.

eric also never forgot about kevin, always making sure to take time in his week to lunch with the canadian or just spend some time in his room. apparently, the world is very small when you’re in college, because kevin was roommates with chanhee, eric’s informal math tutor who he met through juyeon. kevin was also close with hyunjae, but eric never saw the two of them together, only talking about each other.

in the house, the younger members tried to be as helpful as possible to their hyungs, and as juyeon had promised to eric that he’d make his “secret bomb ass ramen”, he volunteered to go shopping for him and to buy some essentials that were missing at home. he texted everyone asking if they needed something and invited felix to join him and off they went.

in retrospect, it wasn’t really a good idea to let both eric and felix go to the mart together. the two of them started by buying everything they didn’t need first and then moved on to useful things. at some point eric lost felix in between isles and after a while screaming for the aussie, he gave up an moved on to look for the yogurt that jacob had asked. that’s when he saw hyunjae with his head inside a freezer looking at butter packages.

“hyung? hi! i texted you if you needed anything from the grocery store, why didn’t you ask me to buy it?” eric asked while opening the other door of the freezer

“oh hi eric! i’m… uh… actually kevin decided like, five minutes ago that he wanted to make cheesecake, so here we are!” hyunjae responded holding a different type of butter in each hand

“and you… just yeeted out of the house to buy butter for him?” eric messed up his hair, confused

“actually he’s here too, he’s just… uh… getting strawberries” the older looked around them, as if searching for kevin

“nice, but like, why are you helping him make a cheesecake?” eric was definitely missing something, this was so weird 

“because i’m not gonna do one myself and possibly create a bomb” hyunjae wasn’t really helping the younger

“but-”

he was interrupted by someone behind him, who turned out to be kevin

“eric? hi eric!!” the canadian exclaimed, while dumping three boxes of strawberries on the basket that hyunjae was holding

“hi hyung, nice to see you” eric smiled at his hyung

“did hyunjae call you here because he doesn’t know what is butter?” kevin asked while leaning on the brunette's shoulder. weird. 

“i am older than you, i demand respect” hyunjae whined, not sounding very much “older”

“babe i’m barely korean i don’t care” kevin answered, rolling his eyes at him. wait.

“WHAT?” eric downright screamed in horror.

“what what?” kevin asked, blinking fastly at the younger, hyunjae had already started laughing.

“what do you mean by ‘babe’” eric’s voice was weirdly high pitched

“that’s… a pet name… which i use… to refer to my… boyfriend?” kevin was visibly shocked at eric’s confusion

“your what now?” eric’s eyebrows shot up

“oh my god eric you didn’t know?” kevin realized the whole situation and rushed to hug the younger

“no?” eric’s voice came muffled from kevin’s chest

“we’re sorry… i think no one thought of telling you that” hyunjae was clearly amused at the current situation

“this is like… finding out your parents are getting a divorce but the complete opposite” eric exclaimed, separating himself from kevin to look at the two

“so… it’s good? you’re not mad?” kevin questioned worriedly.

eric looked at them two of them, his hyungs, who he met both in his childhood and now, in college, the two of them had helped him in so many ways and been there for him and made him happy, he then concluded that yes, it was good that they made each other happy too, “yeah this is awesome, oh my god, this is great, there’s so much potential to make fun of you guys” 

kevin started a complaint about eric’s comment but they were interrupted by felix appearing out of nowhere, “dude!!! i was looking for you at the pet food aisle”

“why?” eric rolled his eyes at the blond, but left it aside to question him about more pressing matters “hey, fe, did you know that jae hyung and kevin were a thing?”

“hell yeah, everybody knows, there’s a page on insta for them” felix responded calmly

“i feel so betrayed”

“wait what insta page?” hyunjae questioned looking between kevin’s and felix’s faces, confused

“oh yeah look it up it’s @ckumoonjae” felix responded, eric could not understand how he was so chill about it, he made a mental note to ask when had the aussie learned about it.

meanwhile, hyunjae had fished his phone and was apparently stalking the page “this is so cute! look kev “page dedicated to cre.ker uni’s power couple””

“kinda creepy that they take pictures of us without us knowing” kevin commented, yet eric saw him throwing literal heart eyes at the older male, which made him even more mad that he hadn’t realized it earlier, the way he always heard one talking only nice things about the other, how he knew that both of them were very much in love, how hyunjae would every so often ask eric what a certain word was in english… if eric stopped to think about it, it was right there in his face, all this time. “now that i know it, it’s so obvious, i’m actually mad at myself”

“it’s understandable that you didn’t know, it’s not like we’re obvious like chanhee and younghoon” kevin reassured the younger, smiling

“CHANHEE AND YOUNGHOON ARE DATING?” and now it was felix’s turn to be shocked

**Author's Note:**

> complain @ gyuitgotit on twt


End file.
